Dearly Beloved
by FueledByEnvy
Summary: "I promise I'll be able to make you happy again!" His voice was booming and clear, with no hesitation. He reached for her cold hands, clasping them tight in both of his, holding them to his chest where she could feel his pounding heart. Every part of her longed to believe it and to hold onto something as warm as his hand for the rest of their lives; how long would that be?
1. Chapter 1

**me at 1:39 am: the world must know I have a KNY oc**

**hello! I am alive again for hopefully a little while. I've had this idea for SO long and finally I was just like. emily. we have to do it. It's what the people WANT! And by the people I mean ME!**

**(usually i use an excerpt from the first chapter for my summary, but I wanted to use something from further along that I've written out! wink wink)**

**I really hope you guys like it though! I had to get all these ideas out somehow before I went crazy.**

* * *

It was quiet in the estate, and that's how Kyojuro knew she was up to something.

"I can tell you're following me! Why don't you come out?"

His laughter was booming, and from around the corner, pale shoulders twitched and her head shot up.

"You're always so loud. Don't you know you can't sneak anywhere, Yuki-chan?" He was teasing, though as the girl rounded the corner her face was still red.

"Shut up. I wanted to see what was happening," she murmured, rubbing a hand along her arm. "This is the most exciting thing that's happened all month here. Can't I see?"

"There's plenty of exciting things around here!" Kyojuru boomed out, looking down to her as she huffed. "We just got back from the west, remember, Yuki-chan?" He lifted his hand, gently knocking her on her head. She immediately reached up, waving his hands away from her, and he laughed.

"I remember. Please, Kyojuro! I've been practicing my breathing since we got back," she told him, and he grinned at her.

"Fine, but you can't keep starting fights when you come to these," he told her, though he was still grinning as he turned around. She stuck her tongue out at his back, and he piped, "I saw that!"

"Sanemi always starts them, you know that," she grumbled, following after him. She stopped to kneel down and pet the stray black cat that lived in the Flame Estate's garden, lifting it up to Kyojuro who scratched behind its ears.

"We need to bring it inside," she told him, and Kyojuro laughed.

"If you behave at this meeting," he said, and she brightened, standing on her toes with the cat to lift it high in the air.

"I always behave!" she claimed, though she rocked back on her heels and promised she'd be good, sitting the cat down and promising to have a bed for it when she came back.

* * *

She was quiet while they awaited for Oyakata to arrive - Kyojuro would have to applaud her for that later! She must have been wanting that stray cat inside for awhile. Even when Sanemi showed up, she only puffed her cheeks out and glanced away when he jutted his sword into the box. Kyojuro supposed she was right; Sanemi always did start _something_.

"I will never forgive anybody, Pillar or whatever, that hurts my little sister!"

When the little boy launched into the air and clacked his forehead against Sanemi's, Yukiko could not help herself - she looked away and cackled into the arm of her haori. Her laugh was charged with electricity; if Sanemi had not been too busy with Tanjirou, Kyojuro was sure that would have been just another thing he would argue with her about. He supposed he could let this one go - after all, it _was_ laugh-worthy, with even Mitsuri having to snuffle a tiny giggle. At least she hadn't started clapping, like the last time Sanemi tripped over a small pebble. That had been a month long quarrel.

"Oyakata-sama is visiting!"

Yukiko straightened immediately with a tiny sniffle, and bowed in sync with Kyojuro. She did not stand in line with the Pillars, only off to the side. She glanced up, blowing a small strand of her bangs out of her eyes to watch Sanemi slam the boy to the rocks below, and had to look down to roll her eyes when he began speaking.

"I have given my approval for Tanjirou and Nezuko, so I want everyone here to accept them." Oyakata's voice was quiet and peaceful, and Yukiko felt at peace for a brief moment, before she hesitated and the words registered. She glanced to Kyojuro, waiting for his stance, waiting for his approval-

"I respect you from deep within, but I cannot understand your thinking! I completely oppose this!"

Yukiko looked back down to the pebbles she was crouched in, nodding her head in quiet agreement. If that was what Kyojuro believed was best, then she did not need to listen to the letter that was pulled out.

"What should I say if they're gonna kill themselves?" Sanemi began, and she dug her fingers into the rocks to keep herself quiet. Not in Oyakata-sama's presence, she reminded herself. "If they want to die, they can just die and rot. There is no guarantee in all of this."

"Shinazugawa is correct here!" Kyojuro said, and Yukiko blanched at the words from his mouth. "If she kills and eats someone, nothing can be undone! The people who got killed will never come back!"

Yukiko knew that was true.

"That is very true. They can't guarantee or prove that she won't attack people. But, you can't prove she'll attack someone either."

Yukiko looked up, and relished in the shocked look on Sanemi's face. _Whose side was she on?_

"Besides, Tanjirou has come into contact with Kibutsuji."

Her shoulders twitched at the name, and she could barely hear the squabble of the Pillars around her, looking down to the boy in the gravel. _He_ came into contact with Muzan? She adjusted herself on her knees and inched just slightly forward to get a better look at him. He was young and small, just the slightest bit bigger than Yukiko herself. What was special about him? She longed to know.

When Oyakata put his finger to his mouth she settled back down, placing her hands to her thighs. She looked at the boy once more, averting her eyes from him once he glanced towards her.

"We can let humans live, but demons must die. I cannot consent."

When Sanemi stood and drew his sword she hesitated, itching to stand. She moved to do so, though she exchanged a small look with Kyojuro and stopped. She watched the blood drip from his arm and clutched onto the fabric of her uniform, her eyebrows furrowed. _Why?_ she wondered, looking again at the boy. What would she do in this situation? _I wouldn't be here_, she objected instead, but perhaps she just didn't want to see what could be. She watched Sanemi jump with the box, and longed to do something, Obanai moving to restrain Tanjirou instead. She was not a Pillar, and knew that she was already toeing the line of her boundaries by just sitting on the sidelines here - at least this was here to distract Sanemi from her.

She heard the box creak open and turned to marvel at the demon that stood. She looked too human and too demon at the same time, and Yukiko felt something stir inside her. _What was that?_

Yukiko stood suddenly when Giyuu grabbed Obanai's arm, yanking him back as Tanjirou jolted up. Kyojuro looked at her, and she turned towards him, giving a too-victorious grin when the demon-girl turned away from Sanemi.

_Whose side is she on? _Kyojuro wondered again, while Yukiko's beam said _Anyone but Sanemi's_.

She felt like she was watching something begin as Tanjirou exclaimed he and his little sister would be the ones to defeat Muzan, turning her laughs back into her haori sleeve. She felt that same stir in her stomach, though it quickly faded when Oyakata said it was time to start the Pillar meeting. She watched as Tanjirou was dashed away, before she began shifting from foot to foot.

"Who invited her?" Sanemi began, as if suddenly seeing Yukiko, and she turned towards him with her brows furrowed.

"What a silly question! Of course I did. She wanted to see what all the fuss was about, that was all," Kyojuro said, waving Sanemi off. "She'll leave now, so that we can start."

She huffed at that, though she was expecting that. If nothing else, it meant she could follow the boy to the Butterfly Estate. She turned towards Oyakata, bowing her head.

"It was a pleasure to see you again, Oyakata-sama. I hope you're well," she said to him, and from behind her Kyojuro beamed and Sanemi rolled his eyes. Oyakata smiled at her, and she felt the familiar peaceful feeling.

"The same to you, Yukiko-chan. Please give your brother my regards," he told her, and she straightened with a smile, turning away to stick her tongue out at Sanemi before she went on her way to the Butterfly Estate. Her brother was already there to greet her at the doors, a smile on his face at seeing his sister.

"Are you following those boys? They're very cute, Yuki-chan. And loud," he taunted with a laugh, and she waved that off.

"Boys?" she questioned, shaking her head. "No, just one. With the earrings?" She pointed to her own, golden hoops tangled in her hair, and Yukiya clapped his hands together.

"Yes! One of the cute ones, he just came. I'm glad you think so too! So you can stop flirting with the Wind Pillar."

Yukiko retched, shaking her head. "Never!" she yelled, and Yukiya clapped his hands together again.

"Always!" he teased back, though he still led her to a room. She could hear yelling inside, and she remembered Yukiya's words of _boys_.

"Straighten up please! You're in the presence of a lady," Yukiya announced as he opened the door, and Yukiko rolled her eyes, though the boys did silence when the door opened and she stood there.

Tanjirou recognized her, sitting up some in his hospital bed. She'd been there with the Pillars, though she did not have the same smell as them, standing there in the doorway before her brother ushered her in. He remembered feeling her looking at him, though she'd turned away before he could glance at her.

He saw her now. Yukiko was short and stout, wearing a dark red haori that draped off her shoulders, showing pale skin that Zenitsu's eyes lingered on. Her hair was dark, dark, dark, wild and down past her shoulders; her bangs were tied back in an attempt to tame them with a bow, though a persistent strand fell down and brushed against her round nose.

"You were with the Pillars!" Tanjirou said, and finally had the chance to look into her eyes. They were crystalline blue, blinking at him when he sat up.

"I can't remember why I came here," she said, and from behind her Yukiya laughed and placed his hand to her back, preventing her from leaving. They looked identical, the only differences Yukiya's dark blue eyes that blinked and looked like a beetle's shell, and the butterfly earrings that dangled with his movements.

"You were curious! It's normal to be interested in cute boys," he leaned down to her ear, brushing aside her hair to speak into it. "The pig hasn't been speaking much, but he's also very cute underneath that mask, believe it or not!"

She straightened, her cheeks a slight pink, before she went to Tanjirou's bed. Zenitsu wanted to protest and tell her to come to _him_ instead, but she walked with purpose and he found his mouth clamping shut.

"I came to tell you what Sanemi was doing wasn't right," she began, sitting down on his bed. This close Tanjirou could see the abnormal freckles across her cheeks, little triangles underneath her eyes. She smelled like the Pillars, sitting down beside him, her hand dangerously close to his leg. "I hope you kick his ass one day, okay?"

Tanjirou hesitated. This is why she came? From behind her, Yukiya laughed. "Oh, you're already trying to start a love triangle? You should at least tell them your name first."

Yukiko paused, before she suddenly stood up robotically, her face a bright red. "Right! Of course. My bad," she said, taking a step back away from their beds. "My name is Yukiko Hazuki. I'm the Flame Pillar's Tsuguko."

Tanjirou adjusted in his bed, remembering the girl outside that the kakushi spoke about. She was another? She smelled slightly like firewood, her lips the same burgundy of her haori, turning upwards as he looked her over.

"I'm Zenitsu Agatsuma!" Zenitsu suddenly said, his voice too loud too fast.

Tanjirou smiled at her from his bed. "I'm Tanjirou, and this is Inosuke," he told her, motioning towards the boy beside her, who only turned his boar head to the side.

"Kyojuro-sama would be so proud if he saw you talking to someone that isn't me or him," Yukiya tittered behind her, and her ears went red, turning towards him and shoving his arm as he giggled. "These three have been through plenty. Maybe we should leave them to rest, Yuki-chan?"

Tanjirou did not want her to leave - he felt like there was almost something she was not telling him, something she was keeping to herself.

"Oh, no, Yuki-chan, you don't have to leave! We're fine," Zenitsu assured, and Tanjirou was glad he was there to say that.

"That's funny, considering you were just crying about taking your medicine," Yukiya said with a grin, and Zenitsu choked.

Yukiko wondered why she'd even came here - this wasn't like her, and she was only chasing that same fleeting feeling she'd felt in her stomach earlier. Tanjirou smiled at her, and she straightened suddenly as the feeling came back in full force - what was that? What _was_ that? She wanted to stay and find out, she wanted-

"It was nice to meet you, Hazuki-sama," Tanjirou told her. Her smile faltered, and Tanjirou wanted to stand up immediately. What was that? There was something to her that felt like she had a secret she was itching to tell, he could smell it on the tip of her blood colored lips. What was it, what was she dancing around-

"Ew, don't call me that," she told him, sticking her tongue out, and the two were left feeling like they'd just shared something and were still left with nothing. "Please. I don't work as hard as a Pillar."

Tanjirou laughed at that, shaking his head. "I can tell you work hard!" he said, and she faltered again, biting her tongue. "But okay, Yukiko-chan." He turned towards the other bed, lowering his voice. "Inosuke, _say goodbye!_"

Inosuke tipped his snout forward with a grunt, his fake eyes looking into hers, and she straightened.

"Bye-bye!" she said suddenly, just like Zenitsu, too loud too fast. She turned quickly, pulling her brother with her.

"She's weird," Inosuke muttered roughly, while Zenitsu yelled.

"She is _adorable_! Tanjirou, how dare you not tell us you met a cute girl!"

"She's not weird, don't be mean, Inosuke!" Tanjirou scolded, shaking his head at Zenitsu. "I didn't meet her, she didn't talk at the meeting! I don't know why she came here."

From the other side of the door, Yukiko leaned against the wall, her face red. Why _did_ she come here? She should have just went back to the Estate and brought that cat inside, what was she thinking-

"They're cute, right?" Yukiya asked her, clapping his hands, and his sister jumped to attention, shaking her head jerkily.

"No!" she yelled, gripping onto the end of her haori, and Yukiya stuck his tongue out at her.

"Still hung up on the Wind Pillar, then?" he asked, and she gagged towards the floor.

* * *

**okay! This was just the first chapter to sorta establish everyone, idk! This is my first fic in, what, two years? I think? Please give me some kinda feedback, thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

The three boys had been there for about a month now. Yukiko had been quiet; she was alone in the Flame Estate, finally taking a few steps outside when her brother came knocking. He asked her for a walk, and though she had not really wanted to, she agreed, if nothing else to get her mind off of Rengoku's departure.

"They're almost done with rehabilitation training with the butterfly girls right now. They say they're a handful!"

Yukiko jumped, immediately turning away from the Butterfly Estate they'd been walking past, yanking on the sleeves of her haori. "I didn't ask," she murmured, while beside her her brother tittered.

"I can tell you're interested. Why don't you talk to them some more? You barely talk to anyone that isn't me or Kyojuro-sama," he told her, though she was already starting to walk away, her arms stiff at her sides.

"They look like trouble," she said under her breath, and Yukiya laughed, following after her.

"No they don't! They look like nice boys. I'm sure they'd like company that isn't trying to give them medicine or dump tea on their heads," he said. "The one boy with the big forehead, he's even managed to do concentrated breathing all night!" She quickened her pace, though Yukiya had no problem keeping up.

"I am busy!" she huffed out, coughing to keep her breath. Beside her, Yukiya beamed.

"Doing what? I heard Kyojuro-sama got sent on a mission without you." Yukiko kept walking, her head down, her hands clenched into fists. "I also heard those little boys' crows talking. You know they're getting sent to that train, right?"

Yukiko suddenly stopped, and Yukiya gently bumped into her back. Her shoulders were set, and the air around her was hot enough for their cheeks to flush.

"I'm going with them," she stated, and behind her Yukiya laughed, clapping his hands.

"I figured you'd like that piece of information!" he said, though she was already moving again, a light jog that Yukiya only had to briskly walk to keep up. "I can go stall them, if you'd like?"

"Please!" she yelled out; it echoed through the whole headquarters, and from his estate, Sanemi glanced up into the air and could sense the trouble she was starting.

* * *

Yukiko had not baked in a very long time; the last time she'd slaved over cookies was when she was begging Rengoku every week to take her on as his tsugoku. He had no problem telling her yes, though every time she was getting dragged away by Sanemi for interrupting their meetings.

She hated him. She hated running, too, though here she was, racing towards the gates with a small pink box of chocolate chip cookies clutched towards her chest. She hoped she'd not missed them yet, and that she'd have to run to the train station alone; Yukiya would never let her down, she thought.

"_Please wait_!" she yelled out, skidding to a halt just outside the gates. The three boys were almost turned away, waving their goodbyes to the three small butterfly girls and to her brother, who stood against the gates with a smile.

She kneeled over, hiding her bright red face to cough and catch her breath while the boys hesitated.

"It's that weird girl," Inosuke attempted to whisper to the others. Zenitsu jutted his elbow out to hit him in his side, and Inosuke did the same.

"Hazuki-sama, right? Is everything okay?" asked the one with the big forehead, and she sputtered, taking a big huff before she shot up.

"Please let me come with you!" she said suddenly, jutting her hand out awkwardly, holding the small box of cookies to them. "I am not sure if you like them, but I baked cookies! Please accept them!"

"Cookies?" Tanjirou asked her, while Inosuke stepped forward and swiped them from her.

"Yes! Chocolate chip!" she chirped out, her brother covering his face with his hands from the wall.

"So many girls are cooking for us today!" Zenitsu sang out, stepping forward to take a cookie from the box, though before he could Inosuke took a bite, paper and all.

"_Come on, are you serious?!_" Zenitsu yelled, attempting to rip the box back from him.

"You're asking to come with?" Tanjirou asked her, doing his best to ignore the two arguing behind him. Her face was still a bright red, both from running and from her outburst, and she stood straight as a board.

"Please!" she said, much too loud for how close they were all standing. "Kyojuro left without me, and I can't stand for that. I have to be on that train."

Tanjirou glanced down at her hands, clenched into fists. "He won't be mad at you?" he asked her, and she suddenly grinned.

"He knows me. He knew I wouldn't stay put," she told him, and he couldn't turn down her beam, smiling back at her. "Please," she repeated, though Tanjirou knew already he wasn't going to tell her no.

"You ran all this way, of course! We wouldn't say no," he told her, and Inosuke paused his arguing with Zenitsu to say, "We wouldn't?"

"Thank you," she said, bowing to them, though Tanjirou was waving his hands to tell her to stop.

"Hey, hey, do you have anymore?" Inosuke asked her, stepping forward, and she deadpanned, staring at the destroyed box.

"I made a dozen," she told him, and he hummed in thought.

"Hmm. That does not sound like a lot," he responded.

Her lips twitched, like she was going to say something, though she instead turned away.

"Thank you," she repeated, bowing to her brother now, who instead laughed.

"Get up! It's what siblings do. I'll see you when you're back?" he asked her, and she held her fists to her chest, standing back up.

"Of course!" she yelled, waving to him and the butterfly girls. "I'll be back soon with Kyojuro! He'll get an earful for leaving without me."

She turned away finally, back towards Tanjirou, Zenitsu, and Inosuke. Her cheeks were still tinged pink, though she was rocking forward, finally taking a step towards them. "Let's go!" she said, and after a pause she added, "... Please." Kyojuro had been telling her to work on her manners to her elders, and she had no idea if they were older than her. _They looked like kids!_ a voice inside her objected.

She walked in silence for awhile with them, while they were still arguing about the cookies with Tanjirou attempting to quiet them down. She wondered quietly what she was doing; what would she have done if they weren't going? Would she have gone alone? She didn't want to think about it.

"How long have you been in the Demon Corps, Hazuki-sama?" Tanjirou asked her, and she jumped slightly when she realized he was talking to her.

"I told you not to call me that!" she objected instead, glancing towards him, though she immediately turned away. "I've been training for three years under Kyojuro."

"That's a long time!" Tanjirou remarked, and she only nodded her head, wondering if she was getting made fun of.

"You're a wonderful baker, Yuki-chan!" Zenitsu said behind them. He'd finally had a small chunk of a cookie that hadn't been crushed by Inosuke, and was reveling, thinking of a small, stout Yukiko in an apron.

"Thank you. My parents owned a bakery," she said, glancing back at him. She gave a tiny smile when she saw how content they looked, Inosuke with chocolate smeared across his boar head and Zenitsu still nibbling at the small bit he'd gotten. "I'm sorry you didn't get any. I'll make more," she told Tanjirou, and blinked at the large box on his back. "And - for her, if she can have any."

"Shoulda moved faster!" Inosuke snapped, his hands proudly on his hips.

"Thank you! I'm sure Nezuko would like that," Tanjirou said, grinning at her, and she squinted as if she was blinded.

"That's her name?" Yukiko asked him, pulling on the sleeve of her haori, tugging it further down off her shoulder. "Nezuko-chan?" When Tanjirou nodded his head, she paused for a moment, biting gently down on her lip. "I… am sorry for what happened. I know the pity is probably getting old, but it's true. If that happened to my brother, I don't know what I'd do. I don't think I could be as strong as you."

Tanjirou hesitated at that, glancing over to her, though she still would not meet his eyes, gripping her haori in her palm. "Thank you. I'm sure you could, though. You look like you two care about each other a lot."

She didn't respond, only shrugging her pale shoulders. She had the same strange freckles there, small triangular shapes that looked like constellations on her milky skin. Tanjirou opened his mouth to ask her something, though she suddenly looked up, pointing forward.

"Look, the train station!" she said, again too loud, though she was already taking a step forward and then back again. She looked at the three, almost like waiting for validation, permission to run forward; Zenitsu stepped forward, holding his hand out, and she actually took it, dragging him along.

Tanjirou had been so distracted he hadn't even smelled the difference in the air. Inosuke ran forward with them, and after a moment Tanjirou took off as well, meeting up with Yukiko and Zenitsu. She was looked up to the steam billowing from the train engine with a bright grin, while Zenitsu was looking at her and swaying from side to side.

"Look! Kyojuro's somewhere on that," she said to Inosuke and Tanjirou as they caught up, pointing towards it, while Inosuke slapped her hand away.

"Don't point at it!" he told her, while the same time she yanked her hand away and said, "What the _hell_?!"

"It's the lord of land! Right now it's asleep, but be careful!!" he said, and she hesitated, glancing away from him back to Zenitsu.

"It's a steam train," he said blankly.

"Maybe it's the guardian deity of this place," Tanjirou suggested, and she blinked from Zenitsu to him.

"Maybe this was a mistake," she thought aloud, while behind her Inosuke took a running jump to the train.

"Stop it, you're embarrassing us in front of Yuki-chan!" Zenitsu yelled, running forward to grab hold of Inosuke and pull him away. Her brow was furrowed, looking back up to the train in thought, again wondering why she was here, when she heard a whistle and jumped when Zenitsu grabbed her instead.

"It's the police! Come on, run!" he told her, and she hesitated, though still let herself get pulled along with the others.

"I hate running!" she called after them, and Zenitsu yelled, "_I'm sorry_!!" back to her.

Once they'd rounded a corner and Zenitsu let go of them Yukiko huffed, falling down onto her bottom onto the ground.

"I've ran so much today," she was panting out to herself, ignoring the three boys talking in the back. "This better be worth it, Kyojuro."

When she heard the train whistle she glanced up, before turning back to Zenitsu looking for the police still, and after a moment she jumped up. "I have to go, I'm sorry!" she told them, though Inosuke was already running ahead of her to fight the train.

"We should go, too!" Tanjirou told Zenitsu, running after them, and he sputtered before taking off as well.

"You run so fast!!" Yukiko yelled up to Inosuke as he jumped on. She swallowed, before she sucked in a breath and did the same, grabbing hold of the railing and pulling herself over.

"You just don't run fast enough!" Inosuke told her, reaching over with Tanjirou to help pull Zenitsu up as well.

"I don't!" she agreed, and she finally laughed when she saw them tumble down together. She was grinning brightly as she reached down and helped them up, her eyes twinkling and dancing. "Kyojuro's somewhere on this train! You'll help me look, right?"

Her hair was getting blown in her face, even with her bangs pinned back with a bow, and Tanjirou couldn't help the small laugh that escaped him. She shook her head wildly, reaching to grab her hair and pull it back, though she couldn't hold it all back and it still swung wildly around, whacking Inosuke in his face.

"What is it? Don't laugh!" she objected, though she herself was laughing loudly, even as Inosuke squealed and pushed her hair away.

"Of course we'll help you look!" Tanjirou yelled instead back to her, over the wind that was whipping her hair back and forth. She hesitated, staring up at his pretty, kind eyes, before she smiled, reaching forward and placing a hand to his shoulder.

"Thank you!!" she shouted back to him, squeezing his shoulder. "You have pretty strong shoulders, carrying around that box all day, huh?"

She was close enough that Tanjirou could smell the firewood in her hair that was brushing against his nose. Even with everything around him, hickory was all he could smell, triangular stars were all that was in front of him.

"_Thank you_!!" he repeated her words; it was all he could think to say. She finally met his eyes; hers were an icy blue, blanketed by long, dark eyelashes that fluttered briefly when she realized she was staring. She lifted her hand from his shoulder quickly, reaching both her hands to hold her hair back, pulling it away from Tanjirou.

"Let's go find Kyojuro!" she called to the three boys, stomping her feet. "... _Please_!!"

* * *

**saw the ch 201 leaks and couldn't not write about them. I hope you guys are enjoying this!! Leave a review if you can **

* * *

"Where's your sister?"

Yukiya glanced up from his book; he'd heard Sanemi's loud footsteps long before he threw open the door, but he figured he might as well enjoy a few more quiet moments before he was disrupted.

"Isn't she a little young for you?" Yukiya asked, leaning back in his chair to look at the Wind Pillar, who only rolled his eyes.

"I don't like that brat in any kinda way. There's a reason she was told to stay." Sanemi told him, folding his arms across his chest, and Yukiya shook his head, turning away back to his book.

"And there's a reason she went. A piece of advice, you probably shouldn't actively be pissing off your healers. Is that all you want? Because I'm not giving you my blessing to date my sister."


End file.
